


Gifts

by Terry_Ganzhi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gifts, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_Ganzhi/pseuds/Terry_Ganzhi
Summary: My first ineffable wives fanart. Inspired by the wonderful Nanny/Governess series created by @HipHopAnonymous
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HipHopAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/gifts).



> This work is inspired by part 4 of the Nanny/Governess series. Tbh I love the work so much! It's hot and sweet altogether❤️  
> plz read the amazing series 👉 https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683


End file.
